The War
by DaEternalDreamer
Summary: Beasts in shape of man with one mission, wanting of one thing: to drain the life of all living beings in this world. Join Shido as he has no choice but to fight once again. But, he will be armed with the greatest, yet mysterious weapons of the military, "Spirits" The rating and the romance might change as the story progresses, but only time will tell.


_I am sorry, my child… I am sorry about what I must do to you…_

She heard a familiar voice in front of him, "Father…" she wanted to move, but she realized that she was inside a large metallic object as she touched the glass. She realized where she was in, she was at an escape pod.

There were banging on the metallic door as well as gunshots were heard from the background, but the man stood his ground and stood in front of her, typing non-stop.

 _It will difficult to understand when you reach the top, but you will not be alone, so don't worry, okay? Your sisters will be with you… Find them and protect them, okay?_

She didn't understand why he was saying these things, at first, to her until she realized what was going on, "Father…" She tried to reach out to her father as her body slowly began to feel heavy as a strange gas started to fill the pod, making her drowsy.

 _Emergency Launch Initiated in 5… 4… 3…_

 _Be Strong, My Child…_

Those were the last words she heard before the door was blown open as she fell into a deep sleep.

 _2… 1…_

* * *

Chapter 1: Princess

* * *

 _It was the year 2060 as the sky lit brightly as they came. Beasts in shape of man with one mission, wanting of one thing: to drain the life of all living beings in this world. The governments of the world fought back against the creatures for 20 years and the creatures died out, but the damage was too much as 1/5 of the world's populations were lost as well as 1/5 of earth's oxygen supply. But the creatures didn't die, it was only the beginning of the war that was about to ensue._

* * *

Year 2081

 _The time is 7'o clock and here are the highlights of today's news._

The radio was ringing and talking by itself as a young man was grumbling as he was trying to get more sleep. He hated Mondays and wanted to sleep in more. He heard his door open and someone barge in with a very loud and familiar voice.

"O~NI~~CHAN~~~" The person shook him frantically, it was his little sister, Kotori, always up to her usual antics of trying to wake her older brother up, "Mo~~~ You're going to be late again." She sighed and remained quiet.

It didn't matter what she did, he wanted sleep in more.

"Looks like I have to take this up a notch." Kotori grinned as she was licking her lips.

Then suddenly… Something unexpected happened as before he could understand on what was about to happen, it happened.

"SHIDO WAKE-UP KICK!" She shouted and jumped and landed right on his gut.

BANG!

Despite her small body, she quite packed a punch as he grunted to the point of him bolting right up.

"Ugh… Kotori…" He was rubbing his stomach as he looked at her, "Can't you wake me up like a normal person?"

Kotori laughed at her brother's response, "Normal? But oni-chan can't wake up like that~~~" and sticked her tongue out, "I'm hungry~~~ Oni-chan, hurry and cook breakfast, we're going to be late, you know."

"Okay… Okay… I'll get changed and prepare breakfast for you, okay?" Shido yawned as got and took off his night shirt. He heard a squeal and realized that Kotori was still his room, "You can wait downstairs."

Kotori's face was red as nodded and quickly bolted out the door. Shido yawned as he looked out the window and looked at the big city that was bustling with cars at the distance, "Another day, huh?" and quickly put on a necklace with a small green gem and headed downstairs to prepare breakfast.

* * *

" _There was an explosion 2 hours ago near the industrial district, nearly killing 40 people and injuring 10. The cause of the explosion is unknown, but some experts are assuming that it was a terror attack. Let us go to Lynn Sakuragi for the latest update"_

Kotori's eyes were glued on to the TV as the reporter was talking about the scene with much detail as Shido was finishing up with the dishes, "Oni-chan, can I ask you something?" She tilted her head.

"What is it?" Shido finished and sat for a while, "I think I know what you're going to ask though…"

Kotori pouted, "Why are you working at the industrial district? You could work with me and be safe. You make me worry a lot especially with this stuff like this happening most of the time."

Shido gave a light smile and patted her head, "The kids need someone to watch over them, and Kotori…" he heard a jeep stopping in front of the house," Don't worry about me, okay? Looks like your friend is about to come in." and the door rang and Shido went to the front door.

A gray-haired woman wearing a military uniform with dark circles under her eyes was in front of the door as she gave a nonchalant look at Shido, "Good morning, Shin, sorry for making you answer the door."

"Reine-san, you don't need to be so formal." Shido smiled and let her enter the house, "Kotori should be dressing up right now."

"As usual." She gave a light smile as she headed to the kitchen for some coffee with additional sugar. An absurdly large amount of sugar. It was quite surprising at first for Shido with Reine's action, but he got used to it.

After a few minutes, Kotori appeared with her military uniform, while looking at the report that was on was her infopad with a serious face and headed out the door, "I might be late, oni-chan. Bye bye~~~." Reine bowed at Shido and followed her. After hearing the jeep leave, Shido washed the mug that Reine used and headed to his work.

* * *

Shido's shoulders were aching as he was has been fixing the building whole day today. Due to the accident, it appeared that the workers did not bring their kids to the district today, "So tiring…" Shido groaned as he lied down and blankly looked at the afternoon sky. It's been three years since he left the weapon department in the military and has been working in the industrial district as a caretaker for the workers' children in the district. Sometimes orphans came, but he didn't mind that. He just wanted people to be happy and that's all he ever wanted.

"Shido." He heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around and saw a silver-haired girl, standing up with a water bottle in hand.

"Ah thank you, Origami." Shido thanked the girl as she sat beside him at a distance. He looked at her as she was looking at the sky too, but as though she was looking for something.

Tobiichi Origami, she was one of the best soldiers that fought in the war that ended up in the weapons department due to an "accident" She left at the same time when Shido left, but he never really asked her why she left. He couldn't tell if it was out of coincidence as she wanted to work at the daycare as well.

While he was blankly looking at her, he didn't notice that she was getting close to him as she felt his hand.

"What is it?" Origami looked at him back at him with her blank blue eyes.

Shido's face blushed as he quickly looked back up, "Nothing… It's just been very quiet today." And lied back down on the grass again.

"Ah, I see." She replied as she looked up again, as if she was following him.

"Hey, Origami…" Shido was looking up at the sky as he asked her, "Why did you leave the military?" Even though he wasn't looking at her, he somewhat felt that Tobiichi would be looking at him, "I mean you're like the "perfect" person to be in the military; intelligent, calm, skilled and very charming, so I don't understand why you would leave there?"

There was silence in the air as Tobichii said nothing. It was only after a few minutes before she pointed up and said, "The sky is clearer here."

Shido agreed that the sky was clearer here than in the weapons development district, though he could tell that she was hiding something from him. It was almost about to turn 6pm and they decided to close the daycare for the day.

* * *

Shido was home alone as he was in the garage also known as his lab, as he was trying to make something. It was his usual hobby whenever Kotori was not home, making small gadgets for the kids to enjoy or just making random things. He was used to Kotori being home late as he rarely came home due to his work in weapon development long ago as well. The time was almost 11pm as Shido yawned while he was working on his gadget.

His phone rang and decided to check who. Surprisingly enough, it was Kotori, but before he could answer the phone, the siren began to ring.

"Eh?!" Shido was confused as the siren kept on ringing; the siren hasn't sounded since after the war and everyone believed that the war was over. His phone continued to ring as he looked up the sky 5 orbs of light began to beam down near the forest as the neighbors beside were panicking and began to head to their residential bunker.

He quickly back headed into the garage and opened a trunk that had several weapons inside. He was hesitant to pick up the rifle with some ammo clips in front of him as he didn't want to use weapons. His phone ringed again and this time he immediately answered his phone, "Kotori! Oi, can you hear!?" he shouted, but the signal was weak as the only thing he from her was,

' _Get….help... come…girl….forest'_

He didn't understand what she was saying but he knew he can't be here doing nothing. He quickly grabbed the rifle and some bullets and quickly headed out the door, only to be stopped by a motorcycle. He had seen that bike somewhere as it looked very heavily built, "No way…" The bike stopped in front of him as the rider who was wearing a black leather combat suit with a motorcycle helmet signaled him to get on, "Shido, hurry."

Shido knew that voice, but rather than asking questions; he quickly got on the motorcycle as the cyclist headed towards the forest.

They stopped at the edge of the forest as the cyclist began spraying their surroundings with some kind of paint as she looked at her watch, "Beacon activated." The sprayed area began to light up as she took off her helmet.

"Tobichii." Shido looked at the black leathered girl with some strange eye piece as she looked back him, but remained silent, "what's going on?" and began to add the clip into his rifle.

Tobichii looked at him first and began explaining without answering his question, "The military should be moving in a couple of minutes, but our mission is not to kill the enemy. Our mission is to bring back the asset." She explained to him as quick as possible and headed to the woods.

Shido followed along but was confused, "Asset? Kotori said that there was girl…" but before he could finish his sentence, he heard shrieking heading their way.

"DOWN." The silver-haired girl pushed him down to the ground as the ball of light passed by them. The ball remained motionless for a few minutes and dashed off to another area. Her face was dark as she kept touching her eye piece, "I didn't have enough time checking my tracker…"

Shido slowly got up and looked around, "It looks like they're not here to kill us." Shido sighed as he helped Tobichii up as he requested, "Let me see your tracker."

Tobichii tilted her head and continued her way, "Why? What can you possibly do with it?"

"Well… I am one of the guys that made trackers for the soldiers so I can "enhance" it to see where we are supposed to go." And stretched his hand out, "Okay?"

Tobichii stopped and quickly turned around and approached him, "Okay..." and slowly and quietly began to undress her top.

Shido's face turned red as he stopped her with his eyes closed, "What are you doing!?" but that didn't stop there as Tobichii took his hand made him feel her chest, "Tracker."

"Huh?" Shido was confused as he opened his eyes and saw a small strange green light pad straight across her chest, "You customized it, yourself? Well let me see what I can do." And took out a small pin from his back pocket and began to mess with the circuits.

Tobichii's face turned red as Shido was making changes to her tracker. Nothing happened at first, but then suddenly her eye piece started to signal numerous things within a few feet in front of them, "Shido, I found it."

Shido's face was red too as he quickly finished his job and buttoned her top up, "Good… Let's go." And he slowly walked through the forest.

They reached the 'asset' that Tobichii was talking and it was a small pod that was unharmed, "This is the asset?" Shido wondered and dusted some of the dirt on top and saw a girl with long black hair and wearing some kind of tight jumpsuit, "Oi, Tobichii… there is a girl." But the girl didn't reply as her eyes sharpened and loaded her weapon. The shrieking was close, but it was more than one.

"Shido, I want you to get the asset out of the pod and head to the beacon…" Her eye piece began picking up 4 creatures heading this way, "Got it?" and began to move out again to lure the creatures.

Shido knew what was going on as he quickly began to look for the wiring system in the pod as the sound of gunfire began to sound. He took a quick glance and saw Tobichii firing at a distance as the shrieking was heard once again, only this time it was getting closer. He managed to find an opening in the system as he began to hack open the pod. He was working as fast as he can as 3 orbs surrounded Tobichii and began to take shape of hideous beasts with large claws and bloodshot eyes.

Tobichii clicked her tongue as she tried to aim at the one of beast's eyes, but with two other beasts to fight, she was at a disadvantage, "I won't lose to you!" she shouted as she as unloaded and entire clip of rifle ammo at one beast causing it to collapse on its knees. As the other two creatures were charging after her, she clicked at watch and selected an option, _'hookshot'_ as two hooks appeared from her wrists. She aimed at the two trees that were behind the two beasts and prepared to launch herself up to a tree, waiting for the perfect chance, "Come on!"

The beasts' speed increased drastically as launched herself above the two creatures, causing the two creatures to trample the injured one to its death.

As she kept battling against the creatures, Shido managed to activate the pod slide door to open, but it was stuck on the ground, "Damnit. Come on!" and tried to dig some of the dirt out when suddenly he heard something crash down to the ground and heard Tobichii screaming in pain. He turned around and saw Tobichii, collapsed on the ground with a bleeding injury trying to keep on fighting. He began running towards her while trying to get the creatures' attention.

He heard something shrieking on top of her as a large creature full of spikes was falling towards her, "TOBICHII!" Shido shouted as he manages to push her aside as the creature nearly crushed to the ground.

He heard another shrieking on top of her as a large creature full of spikes was about to land on top of her as he ran to her, "TOBICHII, RUN!" and he pushed her aside.

Tobichii's eyes widened as she saw Shido's arm was bleeding, "Shido…" but without answering her, Shido took the flash grenade that was from her back and threw it at the crowds of monsters, blinding them as the grenade exploded into a blinding flash of light as Shido grabbed Tobochii's hand and made a run for it.

"The asset!" Tobichii shouted as she tried to go back, Shido stopped her and kept running, "What are you doing, Shido!"

Shido saw the beacon light nearby as he stopped, "You go back to the beacon and signal Kotori now, okay? I'll bring the girl to the beacon." Tobichii was surprised by Shido's word as he continued on, "You're injured and I don't want you to die like that… No one deserves to die like that…" slowly made his way back towards the pod, "From what I can I tell, those things didn't come here to destroy the pod. At least, that's what I felt from them."

"Shido…" Tobichii said as she handed him 2 grenades and the remaining clips she had on her, "Come back alive, okay?" Shido nodded and quickly made his way, "Shido…" Tobichii said quietly as she quenched his fists.

Shido made his way to the pod and noticed that the creatures were still in around the vicinity, "two creatures together, huh?" and looked at his grenade and his rifle, "I hope this work…" and prepared to fire as he tossed a grenade aimed at their eyes. He fired at the grenade causing the creatures' to bleed out as they started to fight against each other, "Alright!"

Shido finally reached the pod and looked at the girl again, "Hang in there, I'll get you out…" and kept digging the dirt that preventing the pod to open. He heard the roar of the final creature again, but he didn't stop. He looked at the pod again, but this time, the girl was slowly opening her eyes and saw the blue haired boy, "Hey, good morning, this is a bad time for you to wake up…" as he looked around where the sound was coming from.

The girl remained silent as she tried to avoid Shido's eyes.

"Listen, you can hate me for waking you up now but you are in serious danger…" Shido said as he continued to dig, "So, let's get you out, okay?" he looked at her again and smiled at her, "So smile, okay? You'll be safe with me."

The girl was reluctant at first, but nodded as she smiled back.

However…

"SHIDO!" Tobichii screamed at a distant as she saw the spiked creature throwing spikes towards Shido. She wanted to run to him, but she collapsed as her injury was getting worst. She saw the creature land on the ground and slowly made his way while playing with its spikes.

The girl's eyes widened as she heard the boy scream in pain… He was going to die, just to save her… In a quiet yet shivering voice, she finally spoke, "Run…"

Shido heard the girl speak, "Run, huh?" he smirked as he turned around and saw the beast in front of him, "Sorry, but that ain't happening… Because…" And began firing blindly at the forest. The two blinded creatures that were fighting directed their aim on the sound and headed that way and Shido was running out of option, but he didn't give up.

Shido looked at his last grenade and looked back at the girl again, "I won't let them take you, no matter what! I will protect you!" and threw the grenade at the creatures and charged towards them.

The girl suddenly remembered something in her mind, voice of an older man saying to her, ' _protect them, okay?_ ' as she kept on hearing the gunshot as Shido was shouting.

His back was bleeding and he couldn't run anymore as he kept on firing at the creature as he collapsed. The spiked creature began to throwing spikes at him and as Shido tried to evade the spikes, it failed as he was nailed to a nearby tree by his arm.

He felt dizzy as he began to cough up blood, "Not… yet…" and tried to raise his rifle as the creatures slowly approached him as they lick their lips.

"I will..." The girl said as she closed her eyes, "Protect..."

And suddenly the pod began to shine brightly as the slide door was opened by force within the inside.

The creatures turned around and saw the light and headed towards it as Shido was confused of what was happening.

"I will protect…" The girl said as she emerged from the pod, but instead of wearing the suit, her suit changed into a pink, cream dress with set of purple plated armor on her shoulders waist. She looked at beaten Shido and she looked at the creatures and whispered something as a broadsword slowly appeared from the ground.

The creatures charged after her as she raised her sword with a stern look, "Die!" swung her sword at the ground as it caused a powerful shock wave that pierced through the creatures as the creatures were turned into ash. The tree that Shido was nailed on began to shake as the force of the shock wave was so powerful that it tore trees from their roots.

He felt like his arms were going to tear as he was thrown of the tree as the tree was torn from its root and slammed to the ground. His eyes slowly opened as stared blankly at the sky. He tried to move and get up, but his arms were very heavy as his vision started to blur too.

He heard footsteps headed towards him and strangely enough, he was smiling even though he felt his body turning cold. The thought of the girl kept popping in his mind as she appeared with her purple armor dress with her flowing long raven hair, 'She is so dangerously beautiful.'

She approached him with a sad face and kept repeating the word, "I'm sorry" and as tears started to fall from her eyes and held him tightly.

Shido grunted as he managed to gather all the strength he could muster and patted her head, "Hey... A princess shouldn't be making a face like that..."

She took a look at Shido's face and saw that he had a small smile on his face even though he was in such a condition, "I am not a princess..."she lowered Shido's arm as she placed it to his chest to keep him from doing anything unnecessary, "My name is Tohka... Tohka..." She sounded normal but her eyes were still teary.

"Tohka, huh..." Shido's smile widened despite the pain he was feeling on his ribs, he tried to wipe away her tears, "That's a pretty name." he closed his eyes and decided to introduce himself, "My name is Shido, Itsuka Shido. Nice to m..." But before he could say anymore he heard numerous choppers were heading their way.

Tohka was cautious as she picked up her sword again while looking at the direction where the sound was coming from, "More?"

"No, Tohka..." Shido touched her hands, "Those are my friends, okay? Be sure to ask for Reine or Kotori, okay? They'll take care of you." and took a deep breath, "I'm going to try to get some sleep. I think I overdid it..." and held on Tohka's hand tighly as he felt that Tohka was still cautious of the choppers, "Relax, Tohka... They won't hurt you... and don't worry, I won't let you go…"

* * *

And~~~ I completely shafted Origami off and made Tohka like a Mary Sue and completely shipped Shido and Tohka...  
Sorry~ T_T It was never my intention (or is it... O_O), but thanks for reading this! ^_^

I do have some idea of how to write this as I want to make this interesting, well yeah. However, I had a problem writing this story as I was trying to create some characters. Well anyways, See you later~ Hopefully, by next week, I write another chapter XD

It's great to be back here ^_^

Peace Out~~~

RxR!


End file.
